


Forgotten Fire

by SalemNyx



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemNyx/pseuds/SalemNyx
Summary: What happens to a fire when it is forgotten?***Short piece of fanfic wherein the Cardinal and Aether contemplate on being forgotten.Liten Eld is my own oc.TW- implied character death
Kudos: 3





	Forgotten Fire

"What happens to a fire when it's forgotten?"

"Well I suppose..if it was contained it would die out. If not..spiral out of control."

Aether stood by the Cardinals desk, watching the man as he stood by the fireplace. He wasn't quite sure why he was here yet nor what the Cardinals sudden interest in fire was.

"Indeed. And humour me, what happens to a ghouls vessel when they die here?" 

"...their vessel crumbles into ash..."

The Aether ghoul explained quietly, a sinking feeling settling in his gut. 

"Sir what is-"

The ghoul stopped short as the Cardinal turned around to face him. Holding in his hands a small ghoullette mask.

"Do you know who's mask this is?"

Copies voice never wavered, but Aether swallowed almost nervously. 

"It's Liten Eld's mask sir."

"And where is she?"

The question made the ghoul frown a little, growing ever more confused and now concerned. 

"Cardinal, no one has see Liten Eld in days..Is.. she alright?"

The Cardinal didn't look at the ghoul as he stalked psst him, brushing the ash from the mask as he sat it on his shelf.

"She is now..."

The Cardinal sighed softly, and behind him, the glowing embers in the fire pulsed before fading to black.


End file.
